kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang
The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang is a mirror that possesses magical properties to separate its viewer into two beings—one representing the viewer's good nature, and the other their evil nature. The mirror made its first appearance in the episode "Bad Po" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, where Po looked into the mirror and had his natures split into Good Po and Bad Po. Description The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang is of medium size and incredibly ornate with intricate designs. A wall-mounted mirror, it is named for the universal yin and yang theory which is also reflected (pun not intended) in its abilities. The theory it is named for dictates that where there is one there must be an opposite, examples being good and evil, right and wrong, light and dark etc. History In Legends of Awesomeness being affected by the mirror]] When Po was tasked with dusting the various Kung Fu artifacts, he was excited to discover the mirror standing next to the door. Shifu revealed that that mirror was a replica; the real mirror was kept inside a sealed closet for safety reasons. Despite being told not to, Po gave into temptation and opened the closet where the mirror was kept. As he stared into his reflection, the mirror's power took effect and the panda was split into two halves, with a blue, ghostly form of Bad Po being sucked into the mirror, leaving Good Po standing in the place of the regular Po. Unaware of what had happened, Good Po walked away, and Bad Po emerged from the closet a few seconds later. The mirror was not seen again until later during the day, when Shifu and the Furious Five learned what had happened. The warriors came up with a plan to get Bad Po to look into the mirror's reflection in order to rejoin the two halves before sunset; otherwise, the separation would become permanent. During the fight with Bad Po, Shifu informed his students that the separation would also become permanent if the mirror was broken, and Bad Po took it upon himself to try and destroy the mirror in order to remain powerful and unrestrained by Good Po's traits. With Good Po's help, Bad Po was eventually weakened enough for Tigress and Monkey to grab his arms while Crane held the mirror in front of him. However, as Mantis was slowly prying open his eyes, Bad Po suddenly swung his body and kicked the mirror, smashing it into pieces, much to the Five's horror. Bad Po gloated over his apparent victory, but then Good Po suddenly held up another mirror in front of him; the mirror the Five had been using was a replica. Caught off-guard, Bad Po saw his reflection in the mirror, and the two halves were subsequently rejoined. The mirror was presumably returned to its closet after these events. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Objects